


The Arts of Coming Undone

by CommanderK



Series: The Arts of the Past [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Naruto, Teen Wolf (TV), Until Dawn (Game), Vains Creek
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderK/pseuds/CommanderK





	The Arts of Coming Undone

Stiles stood there wondering why he was here, just a minute ago he was in his room now he's in a snowy white ghost town, the town looked familiar like he's been here before. He was at what looks like a dock. Stiles turned to look toward the water to see the frozen sea, he looks shocked for the moment then grinned uncontrollably, his white and red eyes glittered with mischief and excitement, as he turned and ran away Hunter knife in hand and razors attached to his shoes, his white and red hair look wild as he ran yelling "COME AND GET ME YOU BITCH" to something, the something white with Horns and a red face roared out…A yeti.........then Stiles shoot opened his eyes, his brown hair was a messy, whiskey color eyes widened in fear when he remembered the scary memory of his 'death'.

Stiles shuddered at the thought and looked around to check his room while thinking about his past before well stiles when he was **Gem Wolf the Cannibal werewolf and a Murder. Who's twin was Gaara the Demon and little brother of Glitch Wolf.** Stiles snorted in amusement. Stiles got up and got ready for school.

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

When Gem got to his best friend’s house, he climbed up onto the roof of the little deck area, lying in wait. He’s pretty sure Scott’s mother left for work already.

 

When he saw the figure of his best friend, he dropped down, upside down. Scott had a bat and he had it poised to swing. Gem gave out a shout, then Scott copied, causing Gem to shout again, and then Scott screamed again. Scott stopped the scream fest when he realized who it was (after about 30 second), he yelled, “STILES, what the hell are you doing?!”

 

“You weren’t answering your phone!” Gem responded, “Why d’ya have a bat?”

 

“I thought you were a predator!” Scott replied, his arms going out in a blatant what-the-hell gesture.

 

“A pre-?!” Gem scoffed, and rolled his eyes, “Listen, I know it’s late, but who cares you gotta hear this! I saw my dad leaving twenty minutes ago, they’re bringing in every Beacon officer and even state police.” Usually lying to Scott by saying ‘my dad’ in reference to the Sheriff would dampen his spirits, but not right now. Right now, he’s too damn excited and gitty.

 

“For what?” Scott asked in an annoyed tone.

 

“Two joggers found a body in the woods,” Gem dropped down from his spot up on the roof, down onto the ground. He sometimes wondered how people never questioned how he could do some of these things. He guessed they just all were idiots.

 

“A dead body?!” Scott exclaimed, leaning over the porch railing.

Gem popped up, putting his hands on the rail, surprised by his friend’s idiocy, “No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body!” He then pushed himself up onto the rail, and over the side of it, to join the puppy dog eyed boy on the porch.

 

“You mean, like, murder?” Scott was starting to sound kinda intrigued now. Good.

 

“Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties.” Gem replied, making gestures with his arms.

 

“Hold on! If they found the body, then what the hell are they looking for?”

 

Gem grinned, holding up a hand in a wait-for-it gesture, “That’s the best part!” Gem paused for dramatic effect, only getting a please get on with it look from his best friend. “They only found half.” He grinned and held up a flashlight, “We’re going.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Okay, so in hindsight, trying to find half a dead body in the woods probably wasn't the best idea especially when a human was with him. But, seriously, Scott wasn't hanging out with him - he was too busy trying to get buff or something for lacrosse tryouts for this new semester. Seriously though, Scott was asthmatic. Severely. How is he supposed to make first line? Come on.


End file.
